


Breathe (Set Me Free)

by weisheneos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Secrets, M/M, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisheneos/pseuds/weisheneos
Summary: "Taeyong, you don't understand. The father of my children comes home after what? Almost 20 years of radio silence! H-he can't just do that!"Doyoung whisper-shouted, afraid anyone can hear them. It was midnight and he was glad his children were sleeping over Taeil's house. He had a moment with his best friend to collect his thoughts."He's not coming home to me or you," Taeyong replied, voice soft but it didn’t do anything to lessen the pain





	Breathe (Set Me Free)

"I can take care of myself just fine, Dad."

Doyoung simply rolled his eyes as he pops his hip to the side, looking unamused at his eldest son.

"Jeno, you're going to bring both your contacts and glasses again."

Jeno paused, with a notable flush on his cheeks, and reached up to his eyes. He recently started wearing contacts and is still adjusting to wearing them instead of his trusty old glasses. He removed it and placed it carefully in his breast pocket.

Doyoung told him he had to start getting used to contacts especially when he's doing sports or dancing. So far, he's been making baby steps. Small, yet still a move forward. Yeah, Doyoung could live with that.

"Hmp. As I said Dad, I can take care of myself."

"Hand them over."

"What? No Dad, I won't."

"Jeno."

Jeno backed away to the door, getting ready to bolt when his twin standing beside him, reached in his breast pocket and took the glasses to hand it on the waiting hand of their father.

"Good one, Jaemin. Now, off you go to school! You can't be late or else I won't hear the end of it from Jungwoo."

He ushered his children out after pecking their foreheads. He avoided the creeping hand of Jeno trying to reach the glasses from his hand.

Doyoung bites his lower lip and contemplated if it was a good idea taking the glasses from his child. Well, his glasses caused him more problems than he could remember and switching to contacts was the only solution he could think of.

Leaning on the doorway, he watched as his two sons started walking to school, Jaemin laughing at his brother's misery. For a moment, he could imagine the pouting face of his eldest that makes the younger tease him more. They were growing up too fast as it was already their last year in high school. They'd soon be taking college entrance exams and Doyoung wasn't sure he was ready for that. They were still babies in his eyes.

When they disappeared at the corner of the street, he sighed and returned inside the house to prepare for work. He thanks the heavens he's the boss of himself and he has employees opening up the store for him. He had an hour to prepare and leave for it but first, he had to do the dishes.

Being a parent, a single one at that, Doyoung knew it would be hard. Especially when you had twins. He had to buy two of everything, do things twice, and learn to maximize his time to make ends meet and care for his children. It was such a relief he had friends willing to help since his parents couldn’t be bothered especially with their old age.

He had to get used to waking up in the wee hours of the morning to prepare breakfast and lunch boxes and cleaning up after his children had left. It was even harder when they were younger and one would be whining of not wanting to attend school. He was glad they were now turning adults capable of looking after themselves. Well, most of the time.

Doyoung hums as he thought of his children. Jaemin despite being younger was getting more capable. In the weekends, he would wake up early to prepare for breakfast because he knows his father likes sleeping in on those times. Then he would be woken up with his twins snuggling up to him and coaxing him to prepare for work. They usually end up cuddled for an hour and their breakfast turning cold.

Doyoung smiles at the memories he recalled as he dried the last dish and removes his apron. His peace was broken by vibrating pattern on the kitchen counter.

He reads the caller ID and raises a brow when he sees it's from Taeyong. He usually never calls and just barges inside his home like it's his. Doyoung checks the time and sees maybe he'd washed the dishes too long. Still, he picks it up and presses it between his ear and shoulder as he started choosing an outfit to wear in his closet.

"It's awfully early for you to be calling me, Taeyong. Is this an emergency?"

"You bet it is. Where are you?"

"Home? Jaemin and Jeno just left and I'm preparing for work. Why?"

"You sound awfully calm. Better come to work now. There's so much we need to talk about."

Taeyong stresses every word and before Doyoung could get a reply, he hangs up. The younger is left staring at his phone and shrugs it off. He's sure it's not yet time for them to be computing taxes. They've done it last week already. Still, with urgency in the older's voice, he speeds up his morning rituals and heads out to coffee shop he owns with Taeyong.

  
"Dude, you just can't make stuff up!"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and continued to have a mini glaring contest with Jaemin across him. They've been at the same thing since the moment they entered the coffee shop.

"I'm not making it up, dipshit. Jung Jaehyun really is going home. Like here, his hometown," Haechan insisted.

Jeno came back with their second round of drinks. Another iced americano for all of them since that's all they ever drink especially when Jaemin is around, of course they had different preferences and he had mastered that over the time. He gave Donghyuck another look and sat down beside his twin, still glaring their friend down.

"Lee Donghyuck, I swear if this is another prank, I'm telling Taeyong about that one time you ran over his plants."

"Hey! That wasn't on purpose and he still thinks it was our neighbor's dog that did it!"

"Then tell me the truth, is Jung Jaehyun really coming here?"

"I still don't understand your fascination with this Jung Jaehyun guy. He's like what? In his thirties?" Jeno piped in.

Immediately, the two turned to him with jaws dropped on the floor because who in this country does not like Jung Jaehyun?! The guy was famous _**famous**_ and not only in Korea but in other places too. He was not only winning awards left and right in his homeland but even in foreign land. He was that amazing, even Hollywood decided to cast him.

Still, even after two decades in the industry, his fame never once ceased and seemed to have increased even more. New artists have him as their role model and the public adore him. So far, he wasn't caught in a scandal yet except for some clubbing with his friends in a high end bar even paparazzi could not get in.

"I can't believe you're my twin, Jeno. You literally watch everything I watch and they've mostly of him!" Jaemin almost shouted, scandalized.

"I knew you were no fun but I never knew to this extent. Jung Jaehyun is like a god amongst puny mortals." Donghyuck shot him a disappointed look and sipped his drink.

"Okay maybe he's good in acting but I still don't get your fascination over him. Does he not have a wife yet or something?"

Jaemin and Donghyuck sighed in exasperation and gave up explaining to Jeno. He's only good when it comes to cat, basketball, and mathematics. The three fell in to a more comfortable chatter as they moved to a different topic like who's Koeun currently dating and what will be their cafeteria's menu for the week.

It was nearing night time as the sun began to set, painting the skies in different hues of pastel. Jaemin and Jeno decided to head home first as their dad texted them to be over before dinner.

Donghyuck walked home with them, occasionally telling his friends to hang on for a minute just to snap some social media worthy aesthetics of the sky. Their town always always had clear skies and starry nights. It was amazing.

"Bye Hyuckie! See you tomorrow!" Jaemin waved as they watched their friend jog up to the steps of their house.

Jaemin skipped ahead of Jeno, humming the tune a song he heard earlier. Jeno lagged behind and watches him in amusement.

Just as they were rounding the corner of their street, they saw several trucks parked outside the house across them. A Mercedes Benz SUV was parked ahead of the trucks.

"Huh, I thought the Suh family moved back in Chicago?" Jeno asked, stopping on his tracks.

"I thought so too," Jaemin hummed, trying to get a look of the people talking to the movers on in front of the door.

The twins thought nothing more of it and shrugged. At least they have a new neighbor, their dad must be happy. The couple beside their house was extremely traditional and find it scandalous Doyoung didn't have a mate when he has two children.

Their dad was a favorite topic when it comes to gossip in their neighborhood. Doyoung doesn't do anything and just let the people talk. He tells his children they're just jealous of his achievements and his 'beautiful, amazing, talented children.'

"Hey dad, we're home." Jeno removed his shoes and placed it neatly next to Jaemin's.

The eldest was itching to remove his contacts and wear his trusty old glasses. The house was eerily quiet save for the clangs of pots and pans in the kitchen. Jaemin and Jeno made eye contact before rushing to the kitchen.

"Dad, are you okay-"

"Dad, what happened?!"

Doyoung was a sight before them. The kitchen was in a mess, in a very Doyoung way.

Their expensive tableware was out and the new pans Doyoung was raving about getting the last month was on the stove as he sauteed vegetables. On the dining table, there was a huge meal (a feast really) laid out. Doyoung hasn't noticed the two enter at all and continued cooking in a daze.

Jaemin squeezed Jeno's hand and stared at their dad in worry. It was extremely rare for Doyoung to be this way. When he's stressed, he releases it by doing chores and his hobbies which are again, chores.

Jeno bit his lip and should've noticed it before. The house was spotless clean when they entered and the rugs were changed even when he remembers having changed it over the weekend.

"Dad? Dad what's wrong?" Jaemin approached, placing a hand on his arm.

"Hm? Oh, you're back. Have a seat, I'll be done momentarily." Doyoung dismissed and continued stirring.

Jaemin gave Jeno a look and he neared the two. The younger took the spatula from their dad's hand as Jeno lead him to his seat on the table.

"Let Jaemin handle it, Dad. I'll get you water."

The two didn't know more about it and waited for anything from their dad but he was fiddling with the hem of his clothes.

Jaemin turned off the stove and placed the food in a container. Doyoung seems to have calmed a little as he took a shaky swing of the water.

"I'm sorry about this. I just heard about something I didn't want to hear or talk about. I didn't want you to see me like this," Doyoung confessed.

Jaemin immediately swooped in to give their dad a tight hug, one he returned. Jeno remained standing, assessing the state of their father.

He was the only alpha in the house which is why he feels an overwhelming sense of responsibility to take care of them. It doesn't settle right with him that someone was causing their dad to act like this. It makes his gut clench. Earlier, their dad was doing fine. Maybe something happened at work. Work. Jeno reminds himself to give Taeyong a call later.

As it turns out, Taeyong's phone was off for the night and Jeno didn't want to bother the Lee household. It was almost deep in the night when he had the chance to call. Jaemin was quick to lead their dad to his room and cuddled him for a long while until Jeno had the chance to slip out for a moment.

The next morning cast a deep tension on the Kims. Doyoung was up on his usual time but much more less in a daze. With a peck on their forehead, they were ushered out of the house.

"What's bothering you?" Donghyuck plopped on the seat next to Jeno.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing," Donghyuck scoffed. "You've got to do better than that, Jeno. I've known you for years."

Jeno bit his lip on contemplation as he felt Donghyuck's gaze boring a whole on his side profile.

"I'll tell you at lunch. Where's Jaemin?"

"Helping Ms. Han carry the books. You're telling me everything later. Don't think I won't forget."

When Donghyuck turned his attention to his other seatmate, Jeno let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. Well, he couldn't deny Hyuck always had a way of making him talk. He was glad Jaemin didn't witness or else he would spewing nonsense about them again.

"Settle down everybody. We're talking about. . ."

  
"Wait, wait. You mean to tell me Mr. Kim was on full nervous wreck mode yesterday?" Donghyuck clarified.

Jeno and Jaemin nodded.

"Is there something wrong, Hyuckie?" Jaemin asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Well… I don't know if I should tell you this but my dad asked me to invite the both of you for a sleepover tonight," he confessed.

"Why so?" Jaemin cocked his head to the side. Jeno was aware of the looks other alphas gave his twin.

"They're going to talk about what's happening to dad, aren't they? Mr. Lee and our dad." Jeno guessed.

Donghyuck hesitated and wouldn't meet their eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Please just do it? It mind sound stupid and I know you're one going to worry more but my dads were whisper-shouting about it last night. Jisung and I could hear them through the door."

"About what?"

"As you said, your dad."

Jaemin turned to Jeno and gave him a look. It was one he understood clearly. There were moments their Dad asked for some time with himself. He wasn't clearly pushing them away but wanted to reflect on some thoughts before he showers them with his love.

One time, Doyoung was particularly stressed about their cafe opening a new branch on the next town. He locked himself in his home office until he got everything sorted.

Another was when he forgot to take gis heat pills and went to heat when they were around. Jeno had to stay away for a while, along with Jaemin even if he was an omega himself.

This was clearly one of those days. Doyoung needed some time to unwind. Come to think of it, maybe a family outing during the weekend would do too. It's been awhile since they've been out and it's still warm enough to head to the beach.

"Okay, we'll sleep over," Jeno said with finality. "But I have a plan."

Donghyuck grinned. Jeno wasn't one for surprises but when he does exert some effort on it, it's always worth it.

"Let's talk about that more."

"Taeyong, you don't understand. The father of my children comes home after what? Almost 20 years of radio silence! H-he can't just do that!"

Doyoung whisper-shouted, afraid anyone can hear them. It was midnight and he was glad his children were sleeping over Taeil's house. He had a moment with his best friend to collect his thoughts.

"He's not coming home to me or you," Taeyong replied, voice soft but it didn’t do anything to lessen the pain.

The younger couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt from those words. The truth always hurt, so they say. Doyoung refused to name the feeling bubbling up on his chest because he can't. It was years ago. He should've been over it like he did but it was so so hard. Not when his children starts to look like their other father each passing day.

Doyoung loves his Jaemin and Jeno unconditionally. There would be nothing he would not do for them but on rare days when he let his thoughts get to him, he thinks of him when he sees his children. How he probably thinks that having them is a mistake and that is why he never bothered to check on them even once after parting ways.

"Doyoung, I'm sorry you're having to go through this but it's the truth. You can't just avoid him forever you know? I know you've seen this coming since then. Even I did!"

Taeyong came closer and wrapped his arms around Doyoung. That was the last thing holding him back as his tears started flowing like a dam gate being freed open. Once it started, it wouldn't stop.

"Still," he muttered between his sobs. "I need to keep my children away from him. I know he wants nothing to do with them but who knows what he'll do."

"I know Dons, that's why we'll be doing this together, okay? You have Taeil, me, and the others willing to help as well. Our town isn't that small. I'm sure they won't run in to him."

"Okay… maybe you're right."

Taeyong scoffed, pulling away from the hug and wiping his tears.

"I'm always right. Now, we have to pack some clothes before we watch on Netflix. We've got places to be tomorrow."

Doyoung's head perked up in confusion.

"Where are we going?"

Taeyong shrugged, a ghost of a smile on his face as he stalked to Doyoung's room, particularly his closet.

"I don't know. My husband texted me before coming over that the children had something planned for tomorrow."

For the first time that night, Doyoung smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me trying my hand with the ABO AU. This is probably littered with mistakes still so please be kind to me. I finally gathered enough courage to post this :< Come at me on twt and cc (@weisheneos)


End file.
